Aftermath  Kali Pt 3
by melissaadams22
Summary: Some thoughts and moments after the episode events.


Title: Aftermath – Kali Pt. 3

Synopsis: Some thoughts and moments after the episode events.

Co-Author: None

Pairing: Team

Rating: K

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season three episode Kali Pt. 3

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

::Mumbai, India::

It took a lot in her life before Dr. Helen Magnus felt everyone one of her over 100 years but the events of the last few days definitely had her feeling that way and so much more, all the destruction and loss that had to be processed, everything that had happened with Terrance and the other heads of houses, seeing Bertha was safely contained now that she unconscious and thankfully her information said not severely injured, then worrying about her own staff that unfortunately she hadn't been with during the majority of this. She'd only been in Mumbai a few hours having had to take a chopper from the ship since it couldn't dock, once she'd left she gave orders to the Captain to head toward the closest port of call where she would have Sanctuary people waiting to help get their injured to the closest facility not wanting to risk over-taxing the civilian hospitals and such anymore than necessary.

While in the chopper she'd surveyed a bit of the damage in the city and found it absolutely amazing, fortunately they hadn't lost a lot of life most personal property damage but still it was devastating. She'd barely been on the ground five minutes when she'd had to start hitting things running including first and foremost a meeting with the other HoH's (heads of houses), it had taken her over three hours to iron out what had happened. Terrance had misrepresented himself in saying he had the backing of all the HoH's, the truth was most of them were busy with this or that for the situation and as was standard procedure they sent their 'vote' via proxy, he'd managed to manipulate the lower and weaker leaders within the network and when the other leaders found out they were too 'in the situation' to deal with it; as she suspected but still it was an on-going issue she was going to have to address on several levels.

For the moment officially she was in back in charge of the network and why she was thrilled part of her would have loved to have laid all this 'stress' right on Terrance's amphibian like head for sure, but she couldn't and wouldn't do that. He'd already proven that he couldn't handle the level of power being in charge of the Sanctuary network possessed and why the woman wanted to blame him the truth was she blamed herself, she knew that people were doubting her judgment after the last year but she'd pushed it aside deciding to deal with it later then had promoted Wexford to a position all her good sense had told her he wasn't ready for...therefore the fault for this entire situation was squarely on her shoulders.

The truth was she didn't blame Terrance, time and an expanding world had forced her to expand the network but the power being spread out had gotten a little out of hand and she was going to have to do some reorganization but that was not for this evening. Finally able to have changed into clean and dry clothes and having had a proper meal and a cup of tea there were other issues in which Helen Magnus had to deal at the moment including her staff and then more to deal with after that which is why she was wandering throught he Mumbai facility at one in the morning having just concluded some meetings and such and checking in. Coming up to the lab where she'd been told Henry was the woman peered inside.

::Lab::

As expected the senior technology expert for the network was inside and the older woman had to smile a bit to herself, just soft but it was a smile. He was exactly where she'd expected him to be after having insisted he come off the ship with her; she didn't want him on board any longer than necessary after all that had happened. The truth was despite the fact that he objected saying he could help with repairs Helen wanted him with her, for all intents and purposes Henry Foss was her son and she considered him that and more. Under her care and charge the young man had grown by so many leaps and bounds surpassing even her wildest expectations of him and she could not imagine functioning day to day without him, he was every bit as important to her as Ashley was even though she wasn't with them anymore.

He'd come so far from the tangled mass of dirt, hair and limbs that she'd first seen that day on the Moors. For a while once they returned to the Sanctuary she had seriously wondered if he would ever be like other children, learning to speak but then when Ashley had been born and she had introduced him to the baby from the moment of that first word her name the man had refused to stop talking and not in a bad way. Henry was always learning, always wanting to push himself, expand and it was an admirable quality. When they were growing up the two children were alike in many ways though her 'son' was much more cautious with his own well-being than her daughter had been but Foss was a beyond terrific big brother. He take care of Ashley in ways that she'd never image and there had been more than a few who had been injured by him resulting from them making her young daughter's lip quiver at the time, at a particular insult or something.

Carefully setting her tea and saucer down on a clear spot of the work bench area Helen Magnus approached the young man who was sleeping on his folded arms, atop a keyboard in front of a computer screen that was running something that she had no hope of understanding...one of the dangers of living as long as she had was that keeping up with the developing technology was a struggle. Most than once the woman had found her 'son' asleep like this in his lab back home or on a various computer system here or there; despite her insistence that he not do that it never seemed to help. Dangers of being a technology expert he'd told her once and just given her that 'childish' grin of his, which had amused her, but of course she never said that.

Gently reaching out the woman softly brushed her fingers through his ruff and tumble hair, careful of the stitches that she had been relieved had been done properly during her absence. His response as expected at first was to mumble something incoherently, he seemed to move more toward the contact of her hand and hug his arms then settle back down in sleep. ~Small wonder he was such a challenge to wake up for his lessons when he was younger~ the woman thought moving closer to him, "Henry, dear...Henry" keeping her voice low but steady.

When groggy eyes opened she smiled a bit amused to herself as he quickly sat up straight, rubbing his hands over his face saying sorry over and over again thinking falling asleep was some type of perceived slight or problem. Instead she held up her hand slowly, "Henry it is quite all right, I assure you. I would be much more worried if you were not tired though I do wish you would find something more comfortable to sleep on then these computer systems."

Yawning a bit Henry Foss nodded, "It wasn't intentional, I was running a search for..." and he started in on a long dialogue of information and such until he finally saw her look and quickly quieted. "Sorry Doc won't happen again."

They both knew that was unlikely true but the older woman nodded for his benefit anyway, "Thank you but for now I'd like to see you get to bed and some sleep, I'm hopeful tomorrow can see you and Will returning to the Sanctuary."

It would be good to come home, "What about you and Kate?"

"Kate I am not sure about yet, I have yet to see her but I have a few more days here before I can return" Helen explained. "I need you home to help maintain things there and be my eyes and ears Henry and Will...well I'd prefer he was home as well, staff will keep an eye on him until my return but hopefully he'll rest better there."

Foss nodded slowly, that made sense he supposed but still he wasn't happy about leaving the Doc out here by herself and told her so quickly, "Why don't we send Kate back and I can..."

"Henry" Helen interrupted gently, "I do appreciate it but the coup has been averted, my remaining mainly is so I can help those injured and recovering and I wish to stay close to Bertha until I know she is once again secure. I need you home" slowly seeing him nod as he grudgingly accepted her word she could tell. "It will be just fine, I assure you" giving him a nod, "Now come along and shut these things down, let's find you a proper bed for a few hours at least" going over to pick up her tea again.

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

After seeing her 'son' to bed and getting him settled the next on her list of activities was on seeing and checking on the newest member of her team, Kate Freelander. It wasn't often that Helen Magnus would openly admit she was so wrong about someone but with the former Cabal renegade she would admit that and never was she so happy to be wrong about someone. Even though it had only been a short amount of time since the woman had joined their world she'd proven herself quite well in almost every single endeavor they'd been involved with and the woman was starting to count her among her friends. The truth was their first meeting had been anything but pleasant, she'd had information that the woman needed and when Kate had been less than willing to give it up she'd tried to shoot her foot off...of course in her mind she still had that coming. If not for the Cabal double crossing her and trying to kill her they may not be at this point right now and still enemies instead of allies.

The woman had learned through Ravi mainly when she got to the facility earlier about the former renegade's actions during the crisis, even before this Freelander had been an excellent sounding board for her own emotions and doubts about keeping Bertha alive and yet she'd understood that it was not an easy choice and ultimately correct. In only the short time they'd been here Kate had grown by leaps and bounds in not only her dealing within the network but in her understanding and dealing with the local people of India and it was fascinating to her. In so many ways beyond just her physical skills the woman reminded her of Ashley.

Ironic really when Helen thought about it, if they'd met Kate when her daughter was still alive she could very easily see them working together. The two girls would have been quite the field team and she could feel now she wouldn't have worried near as much on the captures she would have been unable to accompany them on. At first when she'd seen her skills and given the Cabal's nefarious attitude and desire toward abnormals and their own willfulness to experiment on even normal humans she'd thought perhaps the young woman was somehow an abnormal; her skills were just that good but during her intake examination found no signs of any abnormal markers within her DNA so she was simply a very skilled human.

::Firing Range::

Despite the late hour Helen Magnus was not really all that surprised to find the woman in the facility's shooting range, she expected that or the gym, as the truth was her entire team including herself were what the modern world would call 'night owls' she believed was the term. Standing by the doorway having grabbed a set of safety glasses as she passed she watched the woman expertly for several seconds as she shredded a target before the buzzer sounded and she lowered her weapon to reload it quickly. Still silent she watched her go through a second clip then lowering the gun again, "Nicely done," she stated.

With the weapon still in her hand aimed at the floor Kate Freelander spun around a bit and took a deep breath, "Don't sneak up on me like that boss, especially not now."

Nodding a bit gently as she came further into the area, "My apologies Kate, I did not mean to startle you. Nerves and senses still heightened a bit I take it?"

With a nod the Indian woman looked down to pop the empty clip out, "Yeah a bit, sorry."

"Hardly a reason to be sorry, it is the sign of an observant and strong individual my dear" picking up a fresh clip and held it out. "But I do think that is enough target practice for tonight, you should get some rest."

Accepting the clip with a sigh, "I know" sliding it in effortlessly then reached back and put the gun in the waistband under her shirt where she kept it, "But just not tired."

~Not likely true I should think~ Helen Magnus thought, "I understand but you still should at least try to rest Kate, you never know when something may come up that requires your attention. Come along, I'll walk you to your room."

Freelander thought about protesting but nodded, "Yeah sure, I need to check the sights on this gun anyway. It's pulling to the left a bit."

"Try waiting a couple of days before you do that" the older woman insisted, "It's possible your muscles are simply tighter from all the stress lately and is throwing your aim off, it's better to be sure before you make adjustments as it is hard to undo them in just the right amount. I wanted to tell you" as she waited taking off her goggles setting them on the table, "That you did an admirable job during my absence, thank you."

Crumpling up the paper target to toss away, "I didn't do anything boss, just called the minister."

"Not true Kate" Magnus insisted, "You did that yes but you also saved the life of a young boy specifically and helped out with the evacuation, you helped to save Will's life and you were here where I needed you."

The woman felt a bit of pride swelling within her a moment and she shrugged, "Just trying to help out Doc, you know it's not like there wasn't a lot to do thanks to everything."

Nodding softly, "Quite true I'm afraid, which is why I think sleep tonight would be excellent. I'm hoping to send Henry and Will back to the Sanctuary tomorrow if possible and I'm going to have need of you here with me for a few days."

Quickly Kate nodded at that, "Sure, whatever you need. I'm just glad that Wexford guy isn't gonna be around, I'd have to shoot him."

That made her chuckle a bit, quickly but it was a chuckle, that sounded so much like Ashley it surprised her, "Well anything you put in him I'd have to take out my dear so let's not do that shall we? Now come along, bed awaits you I do believe."

"Ok, ok I'm comin'."

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

It was a little later than she would have liked as Helen Magnus made her way again along the Mumbai facility toward the destination of the last charge she wanted to check on this evening before she returned to her work though part of her hoped to find him resting and well into sleep at this point instead of awake though she suspected that was unlikely. Her young protege of only a couple years or so now was much too like her, if she knew him at all he likely was fighting sleep until one of them found the other or had time. As worried as she was about him that was as likely as he was worried about her, despite her assurance when they spoke over the conference call that it was unnecessary.

She'd had 'many' protégés over the years, some were very close friends, a couple were former lovers and yet none were quite like Will. He was a rare type and she'd known it that first night after rescuing him while the creature had torn his mother to shreds and he'd yet to disappoint her. The young man was like a breathe of fresh air, bringing a wonder and excitement and fear to their world that she'd lost long ago, the truth was that he reminded her so much of herself when her father had brought her into 'his' world. Unlike her he hadn't asked to be a part of this world whereas she had begged her father to include her in his research and yet minus that one very distinct difference they were very much alike.

He was insightful, charming, very intelligent, funny, caring, concerned, and inquisitive everything she was to a degree but he also had his detractors including he could be incredibly stubborn, close minded about certain subjects and he tended to share his opinions whether they were welcome or not. The young man was much more direct in his statements, far less cryptic than she was but then again she'd had over a century longer than him to learn the 'game' as he called it when she was less than forthcoming for one reason or another. He was getting better though, this incidence with Terrance was a fine example. When they'd been in Tokyo he'd read very easily the message behind her statements and she'd promised when then it was time to talk she would be who he came to...unfortunately circumstances had not as yet made that possible but she hoped inside it soon would.

Talking to the young man who she knew had a bit of hero worship when it came to her even after two years now almost three, was the highlight of her days. He awoke a passion within her about their work but the young man always never failed to remind her that she was also human no matter how she was alive and that she had needs that anyone human did and that it was ok...she didn't have to be 'invincible Helen' every moment of every day. In those rare instances when she allowed her shield to falter a bit it was normally with Will and he never spoke of it after it happened, he just proved her that safe place to allow her emotions to show through even if for only a brief moment.

The entire situation with loosing her daughter then loosing John so shortly there after before the entire Nikola loosing his vampiric powers Will had been there; he'd never judged just tried to understand been there for her as a friend or protégé whatever she needed. Truthfully she never would have survived, gotten through any of it without him of that she was positive. He provide the needed distraction or if what she needed was to focus on work the man would indulge her and ask questions that he likely knew the answer to but providing her the opportunity to occupy her mind by explaining the answer in depth. He was a very rare breed, that was just the way it was and Helen counted herself very lucky to have him in her life and he was hands down the best protégé she'd ever had.

::Guest Room::

Finding the door ajar Helen Magnus had thought perhaps something was wrong but as she came slowly into the room wanting to assure herself that Will was there and that he was all right she was hardly surprised to find that he was not in bed. At first she thought perhaps he was in the bathroom in the small chambers but a voice drew her attention another way.

::Balcony::

Out on the balcony wearing a pair of clean scrubs, it felt like that's all he'd been wearing lately, William Zimmerman was standing at the railing with a blanket wrapped around him. A cup of coffee half gone sitting nearby and his hair a bit askew, his rough beard still on his face as he planned to shave in the morning after a shower if he could, the man was looking out over the city in the distance. The destruction and loss was being dealt with, the water receding and within a couple days the streets would likely be dry but that would just mean people could start to see the damage. His eyes were a bit sunken and as the soft breeze blew over him causing him to shiver a bit even with the blanket around but he sensed her there before she even spoke, "I know it's rare for you to sleep Magnus but you did almost die in the last couple days and have been going non-stop and over several continents for days before that, but shouldn't you be in bed."

~So much the Will I remember~ the older woman thought, "Most likely yes however I do believe that should apply to you as well Will, you should be inside asleep not out here" coming up and started to turn him a bit to face her, reaching out and started to rub the blanket covered arms. "You're going to catch your death out here, come inside."

"Yeah sure, I wanted to see the city...at least try to" he explained.

Slowly Helen nodded, "I more than understand. Tomorrow I'll fly you over in the chopper so we may survey the damage if you like, but for tonight come inside...I brought you some warm tea."

Will had to smile a bit, "I don't know if you and I should get in a chopper Magnus, we don't have a good track record and you did just crash one yourself...so maybe it's you and not me."

Dropping her hands the older woman had to laugh just a bit softly, "You really are a cheeky monkey, come along inside with you. I do not need you getting more ill than you already are" motioning him inside and she picked up the vile cup of liquid to carry inside so she would take it with her when she left.

::Guest Room::

Once inside Will watched as his friend and mentor did what he knew she'd do when she showed up, she started to fuss and take care of him and there were times that he'd learned despite his independent streak it was better to just let her 'mother bear' as Henry had called it once; of course only when she wasn't around to hear it. Watching her stoke the fire to get it going he walked over to the small settee/sofa and took a seat at her pat for him to do so, and allowed the blanket to fall from his arms. With a nod of thanks he accepted the teacup and saucer she held out to him from a table and inhaled the liquid, it was warm and inviting he had to admit and he took a small sip.

"Darjeeling summer tea" Helen Magnus responded taking a seat beside him with a smile, "Edward actually introduced me to it again, though I suspect it was more strictly by accident than anything else."

Her protégé turned a bit on the sofa, "Edward" he asked, "You mean Foresythe?"

Again she nodded slowly, "Yes. When he and his crew plucked me from the ocean I was taken to his cabin and he fixed a spot of tea for me, unfortunately I did not have the opportunity or the time to taste it but I have had it before. It is an inviting flavor and it will help you to relax so you may sleep Will."

"Thanks" he responded, "So what happened out there anyway?"

Helen shook her head gently, "Nothing you will not read about in the reports over the next few days I am sure, drink your tea."

Slowly he took two sips just to appease her then lowered the item in his hands, "I don't mean officially Magnus, I meant what happened to you. We all thought we lost you when your chopper went down."

"Nonsense" she insisted immediately, "I was confidant that Bertha would make the chopper crash and I was able to get out before it did."

Will blinked surprised, "You crashed on purpose?"

Looking over at him patiently, "I had to get aboard Foresythe's ship Will, at the time I believed he was our only and best chance to talk to Kali."

"You could have been killed" not believing this? "Magnus, that was the most reckless..." and saw the look. "I'm sorry but come on, it was a crazy idea."

~Ironic way to put that~ she thought, "And what you did to help us contain the situation was not crazy I suppose Will? You died for over nine minutes, I saw the report, Ravi spoke with me and Kate...chances were very good you and I would not be having this conversation right now" and saw him deflate a bit. "We both did what we had to do Will, no apologies for that and we both understand the other's motivations. However unlike you I do recover quicker which is why" encouraging him to take another drink of the tea, "I'm going to send you and Henry home tomorrow if you check out all right."

That made her protégé take a slightly larger drink of the tea then he sat it down and he shook his head, "No."

Surprised for sure, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said no" Will insisted looking over at her, "I'm not going home and leaving you here alone to handle all this Magnus."

Helen raised her eyebrows a bit, "Will I can more than handle it and Kate is going to remain with me. I need you and Henry back at the Sanctuary."

"You need Henry back at the Sanctuary" her protégé insisted shaking his head a bit softly, "But you need me here. I know you won't let me resume my full duties so I'd just be resting back at the Sanctuary and I can do that here, at least help you out a bit, even just be here to talk with or sit in on a meeting but I'm not going home until you go home. Besides no offense to Ravi, he did save my life, but you're back now and you're my doctor aren't you?"

She nodded, "Yes of course but Will I would much prefer if you were back in the United States. The staff is more than capable of keeping an eye on you until I return I assure you."

That made Will nod as well, "I know they can but I just almost died Magnus, no offense but now that you're keeping an eye on me I'm not going to settle for second string again. So you'll just have to put up with me and my cheekiness" softly laying a hand on her arm, the message clear her hoped.

It took a moment, most people did not challenge Helen Magnus so outwardly and yet she knew his words were not meant as a veiled or unveiled threat just determination to be there for her despite what she wanted so she nodded, it was the sign of a great friend...of family. "Very well but if you insist on staying then you will follow orders and right now the orders are to finish your tea and I will go turn down your bed for you."

Will smiled a bit squeezing her arm, "All right" and let his hand slide away to pick up his tea, "If you're taking me out in a chopper tomorrow I'm going to need all my energy, never know what may happen."

Shaking her head, "You really are being cheeky and maybe coming close to the line of grounded" but she gave him a soft, tired, and a genuine smile. "Thank you Will," the woman said softly.

"Thank you," he answered back with a nod, the simply words saying so much between them.

Softly Helen Magnus gave the young man a little grin, "Finish your tea" and stood up squeezing his shoulder, "I'll go and prepare your bed for you then return," moving away before he had a chance to say anything, for them words were rarely needed at least in moments like this.


End file.
